Year of Porking: A Fiesty Feast for a Wicked Witch
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: Diana Cavendish gets too involved in the kitchen. Part 10 of the Year of Porking Miniseries


"Out- Now."

"B-B-But we can hel-!"

_WHAM! _

_Click. _

Diana sighed before flicking back her hair. "You have already done enough." she tsked before turning to the kitchen.

Truly, it had seen better days, but it was hardly anything that faeries couldn't handle...if they weren't all being given their well-deserved break.

The afternoon light glowed through the windows, illuminating the mess before Diana Cavendish. A disaster borne in service of a noble new celebration, one of many brought unto the hallowed night of Samhain. With Vajarois at peace and all the well-worn lessons still looming upon them, new traditions had taken root. One of which being a feast for all the dedicated faeries that kept Luna Nova running

How Akko had managed to get that role was beyond her.

Diana eyed what was before her, trying to get a gauge of the damage. The mess was hardly a concern compared to the state of the feast. The centerpiece being a great, arcane boar - sworn rivals of the minotaurs.

She appraised Akko's handiwork, trying to perceive how much she would need to intervene. The results actually surprised her, and a thin, yet warm smile graced the cold witch's lips. "This is...salvageable," she nodded.

"Now where is that cookbook…"

* * *

The timer had scarcely gone off when the roast flew out of the oven and smoothly onto the table.

Diana retracted her wand and slid it to her hip. She wiped the mess off her brow and examined the results of a good hour's labor...albeit magically enhanced.

(reference Dusky's Manor)

The light of twilight poured into the still-chaotic kitchen and over her carefully prepared feast. She'd managed to muster the half-done work of her fellow students and prepared a meal that would be fit for kings. The centerpiece of course was the perfectly prepared boar.

The witch walked around the mouth-watering meal, eyeing it for any signs of flaws. As she came to its head she realized what it was missing. A quick flick of her wand had a nice juicy apple in its mouth.

The simple act almost seemed to transform the feast from delectable to desirable in the afternoon splendor. Behind the boar was the cookbook that led it all. The way she stood, the setting sun caused both food and tome to shine.

It almost seemed like they were glowing

Diana blinked and stared anew. The roast looked normal, as did the cookbook. "Hmph, it must've been my imagination." she resolved.

Satisfied that she was merely seeing things, she prepared to depart and bring back the other students when she was struck by how thirsty she was. "I need a drink," she sighed before looking for a clean cup.

There were none. The only chalices remaining were the glasses ready for the feast. The selfsame ones next to a bottle of _very _fine wine.

Diana mulled her options. It would be easy to merely take a glass for a quick sip of water and clean it before taking it to the faeries. But it would be equally easy to do the same after a splash of wine. "Ugh, how vexing."

It was something she didn't air to others, even less so than her admiration for the witch Shiny Chariot. She was far from a lush, but the burdens of her responsibilities to her family and her school had fostered a clandestine appreciation for an adult witch's brew. Just a sip here and there before dealing with more of Akko's antics, or whatever other chaos awaited her...usually caused by Akko.

"Well, one glass couldn't hurt."

_Plap plap plap plap _

Diana stirred. The warmth in her stomach was a pale cry to the heat in her loins. Something soft spread out beneath her, bunching up around her frame. _'Is that...am I on the table?' _

A pang near her scalp made her wince. The wine had cast a lovely shade over her mind. Time had spun away, context and rationale lost. One moment she was tipping the glass back to her ripe lips, the next she was staring up at...the ceiling?

"Ugh...wha-"

A sudden chill poured down her spine. The heat she was feeling was meshed with a nip in the air, biting against her bare skin. _'Wait-bare?! Am I-how am I naked?!' _

Once the realization settled, it wouldn't go away. She could truly feel it - from her head down,, Diana Cavendish was as bare as the day she was born. At least she thought she was, until curling her toes revealed the familiar comfort of her academy boots. So instead she was merely _mostly _naked.

How comforting.

_"Oooh~" _

A serene coo passed her lips as pleasure rolled over. She leaned back across the table, laying her shining locks against the orchid cloth as a delightful sense of fullness wracked her body. _'Wait - f-fullness?!' _

The witch blinked off her lethargy as panic settled over her usually reserved composure.. "W-Wait, what am I-what is th-aah!"

A spasm rocked through her, forcing her to arch off the table. Cold eyes rolled back as something brought her to a teeth-shattering orgasm - greater than even her broom had ever managed. Her hips bucked back against the thick girth spearing her folds. She struggled to peer through the climactic white at the source of her pleasure. The truth made her already sweaty skin crawl.

The boar.

Diana tried to struggle free, tried to escape the boar's clutches. No, that was wrong - Its motions were merely echoes of her own. The spiral-shaped cock spearing her pussy was guided by her gyrating hips. _She _was the one instigating the foul debasement. "C-Cease this at once!"

Her body heard her commands, but defied her will and sped up. Diana's hips blurred as she forced more and more of the fat, cooked swine's cock into her crotch. Try as she might, she could not compel herself away, and merely gripped the tablecloth for dear life.

Diana tried to think - tried to focus through the euphoria spreading beneath her skin. A glance to the side revealed her uniform and wand splayed out over the nearby kitchen counter, next to the cookbook. _'D-Did that book have something to do with this?!' _

"O-oooh~!"

The witch gasped before biting her lip. She only just realized that she'd been moaning this whole time, and who knows how long that actually was. Instead, she was forced to endure in strained silence as her body fucked itself against a roasted boar. The most obnoxious part being her tits flailing and bouncing erratically. It got the point where she forsook her grip on the cloth in favor of holding her breasts in place.

_'Wait, I can move my hands!' _

Diana's eyes shined as resolve took root in her heart. She quickly let go of her bosom and reached for her far-off discarded uniform. She had no chance of forcing the boar off, but she could reach for something that had the means to do it for her.

"R-Return, my wa-_ Ulp!" _

Her incantation was cut short as the apple landed in her mouth. Biting down to break it only resulted in the fruit being lodged between her teeth. She tried to pull her hand free to take it out, only to find that it just wouldn't move.

Something was pinning it down.

The witch glanced over in a panic. The boar's leg had shifted over her elbow and kept it in place. She struggled but simply couldn't break free of the meal's disturbingly strong grip. Her wanton hips caused the other foreleg to jostle down and land against her other arm, keeping it in place on her breast. She glanced up at the boar with fear and confusion.

Its head tilted down, gazing into her with empty sockets.

_'What the hell is this?!' _

Diana's eyes clenched shut, smearing the frustrated tears leaking down. Her attempts to rest free were doomed to failure by the fat feast fucking her. Her hips betrayed her as they desperately bucked back against the boar. She felt it shift forward until it was compressed down against her flailing tits.

The still-warm meal made her sweat and squirm. It wasn't hot enough to cause pain, but it was more than enough to make her flinch. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more unbearable, she was proven wrong as the hot blasts of breath assaulted her face. Breathing followed shortly by its prodding tongue. _'T-This can't be happening - N-None of this is real!' _

Diana's silent wails were born, lived, and died in her harried mind. The arcane boar was too busy lapping away her tears and the copious amounts of salty sweat pouring across her face. Its cooked snout traced against her flushed skin until it reached her flaring nostrils. She smelled the seasoning wafting off its smoky flesh.

And then she smelled no more.

The witch's eyes widened for a scant moment before shrinking back down. The defiant luster was gone, covered by a euphoric sheen. A wide smile stretched across her lips from between the softening apple gag. Her earlier woes just seemed so trivial now - so far away.

Her legs locked around the sawing swine. The cooked boar couldn't squeal, but it let the loud slapping of skin against roasted skin fill the gaps.

_Plap Plap Plap Plap Plap _

"_ Mmmmmmm, Hoo haaaaaak~" _

Diana struggled to grab her breast beneath the great beast. She managed to hook her palm around her compressed bosom and tried to fondle it to stir her lustful needs even more. As if sensing her needs, the cooked boar licked down her neck and settled around her other breast. She didn't even stop to marvel or wonder how this had happened - perhaps she'd managed to do it under her own power.

The table groaned beneath them as the pride of Luna Nova happily rode against the frisky feast. The fleeting flickers of the day slowly slipped out of the windows, robbing the kitchen of light. Diana's crossed eyes flickered up to see the cooked, captivating visage of her handiwork.

Like a perfectly brewed concoction, it all came together. Her nails raking her nipple as the boar's hot tongue seared her other breast. The churning in her loins lapped out of her cauldron and guzzled over the tablecloth. In their witless rut, witch and pig scraped together against her overly sensitive clit.

_"MMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAH!: _

The apple in her teeth loudly cracked as she succumbed to orgasmic fire. Every nerve in her sweaty body spasmed and ignited into a constellation of euphoric stars. For a brief eternity, Diana Cavendish truly shined.

The world grew dark and blurry. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the early evening in the chaotic kitchen. She breathed a musky, yet welcome gulp of air, basking in the clarity it provided.

The boar still thrusting of its own accord.

With one last slam, it planted its crooked prick deep in her twat. Hot, bubbly ichor blasted out of its cock, making her freeze. Lucidity returned to her as she tried to comprehend how this had happened.

_'How is it even doing this?!' _she panicked and tried to pull away. The weight of the boar kept her pinned in place, even as she tried to pry herself free. Her cauldron swiftly filled with the mysterious concoction. "I-It hurts!" she hissed.

Diana's eyes darted over the kitchen, trying to find the source of this new hell. She passed pile after pile of dirty dishes before settling on a precariously perched pot trembling near the sink.

_'S-Soup?! Why is there even a soup?!' _

_Knock knock _

Diana, is the food done?"

_'Akko!' _she panicked. The thought of being caught in such a state chilled her to the bone, especially by Akko of all people. And yet the bubbling soup in her pussy reminded her of what her current plight was. Her eyes hardened over as she made her choice.

Diana Cavendish's humiliation would be a small price to pay for her freedom.

"Akko, He-l_ umph?!" _

The arcane boar was back against her mouth, stuffing its tongue down her throat and keeping her pinned in place. Its seasoning filled her nostrils as her eyes widened again.

The food was _far _from done.

* * *

_THUMP THUMP THUMP _

"Aaaargh! Diana, open this stupid doo-Constance what are yo-?

_Bzzz-BOOM! _

The doors blew clear off their hinges and flooded the kitchen in smoke. A cacophony of coughs came from the smoke cloud from the group of young witches that had tried to storm in.

"...I could've just melted the lock."

Akko ignored her snarky friend and stormed into the room with an irate snarl. "DIANA, DIDN'T YOU HEA….D-Diana?"

...

"...Where'd she go?"


End file.
